The Intact Series: Book 1 Keeping Claws
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: When Maxine's Grandma passes away leaving her broke, homeless, and alone she makes the choice to survive by any means necessary. She is drug down to love underground world where she is stripped of her name and voice and fitted for a collar and ears. A sex pet for wealthy men. Her very first client is a drug lord who takes a liking to the caged beauty he names Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Harder. Faster. Push just a little bit further.

Count backwards from 100 and it'll be over shortly Max.

Push it.

99\. 98. 97.

My feet fall crashing against the grain of the tread mill. I feel my lungs burn and the sweat pouring down my face, neck, and back drenched. I'm on the second hour. I know that much. The numbers on the digital portion of the treadmill has been duct taped over. I will not know how much longer I need to run until it's over. The line of the leather pulls against the middle of the treadmill it is clipped to the black studded collar around my neck. If I stop running, I'll choke or be dragged I don't know which so I run. If I complain she will raise the speed so i stay quiet.

I use this time to think. To keep my head clear. I think about how I came to be here. I don't hate anyone for the twist of fate. Gran wouldn't want me to be angry with god. It's not his fault after all I made this choice. I have to live with it. I signed the paper. I let them close the latch of the tight leather around my neck. I let them take my name, my voice, everything. Even my book the last item I had to remember Grandma Maxine by. My choice. My life.

 _Now run bitch._ I urge. My legs feel like the bones have been left hollow in the middle. I feel my self sway and feel the collar tug and catch myself.

I have been here four days. I remember the words so clearly.

"She will make a perfect little house pet." His crooked teeth dismal yellow under the low lights. I remember the first unwanted touch that I forced myself not to recoil from. "She'll be a perfect pretty little kitty."

I was sworn in that night. Paper's signed. Rules read. I still couldn't remember them all which earned me a good slap here and there. The one's I could remember due to good doses of reinforcement I listed off in my head.

You are no longer human.

Your Purpose in life is to please the men that purchase you, if it be for one night or the rest of your life. Every day you spend with them will be lived for them.

You no longer speak. The only sounds that should leave your mouth are sounds of the animal you now are.

You no longer walk upright unless requested. You will walk on all fours.

Your commands should be memorized.

You may leave after six months of service.

You may not speak a word of this to anyone. We will find you.

There may be more but thats what I grasped. I wonder was afternoon lessons will bring. I also fear it.

I can't breath. I'm choking.

Push.

Run.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The spool beneath me begins to slow. I feel like dropping but the leash prevents it. I hold myself up on the bars. I hear Madam Via come to the side I pant hard but look to the side at her.

"How are we feeling?" She smirks riding crop in hand. I bite back a response. She unhooks the leash from my collar. I step off the treadmill and immediately fall on all fours and meow breathlessly sweat rolling of me in waves.

"Time for a bath." She takes a leash from her pocket. My leash. And hooks it before pulling me. I go forward trying to keep up with her. I see it before I feel it the wip hits my ass with a smooth thwack. "Don't slump like that."

I move forward trying to keep my movements as feline and graceful as I can.

"Lessons start in an hour." As I approach the shower knowing the frigid waters that await me. She reached down to me and rips the shirt from my body and then slides down the shorts leaving me bare. She flips on the water as cold as it goes. I look down at the ground and shoulder in. It beats down on me like fierce needles. I grit my teeth.

"Too cold kitty?" I ignore her taunting words.

This process it to break me.

What they don't know is...

They won't break me.

 _My name is Maxine The Second._

 **Drips down my body.**

 _I'm eighteen years old._

 _I'm from the brooklyn._

 _I had the best grades in my senior class._

 **My teeth begin to chatter uncontrollably.**

 _My Grandmother was the most important person to me._

 _My mother was mentally ill._

 _My father was an alcoholic._

 **I wash my hair and body.**

 _My grandmother saved my life when she took custody._

 _My grandmother died of cancer last mother._

 _Our favorite poem was the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe._

 **My lips turn a sickly blue.**

 _I was accepted to Brown University._

 _I want to get my law degree and become a defense attorney._

 _I need to do this to have a place to live and money for college._

 **The water turns off. I crouch shaking.**

"Ready to go kitty?" She pets my wet head.

"Meow." I creep from the showers.

 _My name is Max. And you will not break me. My self, my inner me will be be kept intact._

AN/ Please comment if you like it. I worked really hard on this and knowing people want more or are enjoying it drives me to write more and faster. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I was up before the whistle blew laying on my side a top my bed, which was a large rectangular dog bed. I hadn't received anything that could be considered mine yet. I was watching the sun come up through the bars of the window.

I heard my roommate shift in her sleep. We spoke twice. She was twenty-five. She was from Idaho. She had been here two years and she called herself Snowflake. I knew she dared not speak her real name. We should never have spoken at all, but in the absurd quiet of the night hearing another voice felt so oddly comforting. I had for a moment I had forgotten how my own voice sounded even if only at a whisper.

The whistle blew and less than five seconds after there was that sick sound of knees hitting old wood floors. My sore knees hit the floor in perfect unison. This had taken a lot of getting used to. Snowflake told me they would build bruises and burn almost like callous and they would soon stop hurting, I feared she might be right.

"Rise and Shine my pets!" Madam Via called.

The door opened only seconds after. We lined up in front of our doorway. Sitting up on our knees hands either planted on the ground or up in the air in a begging position. I watched a few of the "dogs" and even one cat (in a more refined manner of course) do this and couldn't quite understand it. But as the Madam passed the line and patted a few of they're heads I knew it was all about obedience and gaining favoritism.

"Report to breakfast. Lessons begin at 7 sharp." She descended the stairs. Like a line of ants we followed behind her.

In the kitchen the cook began preparing breakfast. Silver bowls were lined up on the counter. I could not get used to eating with my head down it made me gag as the food went down but I had to eat to keep up my strength. I waited to be fed. I knew I would be last. Madam dropped the bowl in front of me. She smiled, I was her favorite to torment I wondered if this was what it would be like to be hazed in a sorority. I daydreamed for a moment about college grounds and dorm rooms.

"Report to my office after lesson." She said simply and left the kitchen area.

Snowflake looked up from her bowl her hazel eyes meeting mine before dropping her head again her pointed husky ears flopping every so slight. I did not have any sort of ears yet. I knew I was feline that was all. Most had breeds, a name or something of the sort I was and had nothing.

As I finished the eggs in my bowl that were dry and tasteless I back away from my bowl and began cleaning myself as I saw the other cats do. I ran my tongue over my arms and than over my face and stretched. Snowflake began playing tug of war with a fellow dog. This was practice. It also killed time. As the other animals finished eating and 7:00 o'clock hit and the clock chimed out we all separated to our lessons cats with the cats, dogs with the dogs, mice with the mice, and so on.

The other cats did not like me. They hissed when I walked by and snickered under their breath. I found it well… catty. I chuckled slightly at my own stupidity even with the situation I found myself in. Another woman walked in. She was germen and enjoyed her job just a bit too much I mean they all did but she seemed sexually pleased by training and tormenting us that to me felt more so sick than all of this.

"Sit!" I lowered my behind in a regal fashion and gave my front paw a lick of interference.

"Beg." I shot up hands tucked she began walking down the line with feathered toy as she passed me my hands toys with it and I bounced mewling as she pulled it away I pounced forward and scrabbled towards it like my pray and she kept swaying it back and forth and walking I flew towards it sliding on my belly comically. As she let me have it I grasped it in my mouth and daintily walked back to my spot. Another cat stepped out of line to approach my catch and I lashed out with my front paw asserting myself. They would not take me for an easy target. She hissed drawing her red lips back over her teeth. She was "black" cat named Ruby. I disliked her very much. She was pretty girl, Spanish and loved to reminded everyone she was in charge.

"Ruby leave it." Mistress Crass demanded.

Ruby lifted her head looked back and me and crawled back to her spot.

"Down." She demanded to me. I stretched out on belly in a semi lazy motion.

"Over." I rolled over on my back stretching my arms out sexually. I learned a lot by watching Ruby. I had to thank her.

She came with a spare collar and latched it around my neck and walked me around the room. I walked gracefully stopping to sniff or purr or rub her leg every so often.

"Report to Madam Via's office. Give her this." She put an envelope in my mouth and I dipped my head once before bounding out of the room.


End file.
